gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Characters
This is a list of every Gamaran character that has ever appeared in the manga. Schools Ogame School *Leaders **Sakura Shinnojou (Current Leader) **Jinsuke Kurogane (Former Leader) **Oizumi Kamedenbou (Former Leader) *Instructors **Myouga Tessai (Decease) **Rintarou *Disciples **Gama Kurogane **Ichinose Zenmaru **Sengoku Iori **Ichinose Kai (Former) **Murasame Riko (Former) **Kujou Mario (Former) **Kashitarou **Tsubakibara Sousuke (Decease) **Hyuuga Masato **Hyuuga Kosaburo **Kawasaki **Shimoda *Affiliated **Senka **Mika **Naoyoshi Washitzu Tengen School *Leader **Maki Baian (Decease) *Instructors **Yakushiji Eima (Former) *Disciples **Hiyoshi (Decease) **Yukimura Masakiyo (Decease) **Akaboshi Junnosuke (Decease) *Affiliated **Naosada Washitzu (Decease) Nakaizumi School *Leader **Nakaizumi Arata Kyousen School *Leader **Daimaru Sakon (Decease) *Disciples **Daimaru Ryuugo (Decease) **Daimaru Souji (Decease) **Daimaru Genzou (Decease) **Daimaru Shinosuke (Decease) **Daimaru Gorou Kasanemanji School *Leader **Matsumoto Muraku (Former) *Disciples **Jaki (Decease) **Kotarou (Decease) Tamagakushi School *Leader **Fujibayashi Saizou (Decease) *Disciple **Shu (Decease) **Yagoro (Decease) *Affiliated **Agon (Decease) **Hakuryuu (Decease) **Washitzu Naoie (Decease) Souen School *Leader **Nikaidou Misaku (Decease) *Disciples **Amane (Decease) **Ukyo (Decease) Myoujin School *Leader **Omiya Banri (Former Leader) *Members **Midou Shingo (Decease) **Sakakibara Sasuke (Decease) **Jinno Ichiou (Decease) **Baraki Genma (Decease) *Affiliated **Naokatsu Washitzu (Decease) Kannari School *Leader **Kizaki Gensai (Decease) *Disciples **Kudou Shimon (Former) **Shuusuke (Decease) Ikkou School *Leader **Ikkou Densai Itten School *Members **Sakura Shinnojou (Former) *Affiliated **Sachi (Decease) Gaun School *Leader **Kuryuu Ango (Former) *Disciple **Hasukawa Kiichi (Former) **Yoshifuku Jingyou (Former) **Furuhashi Genya (Former) Genkon School *Leader **Yamanoue Kiyomori (Former) Kamigaki School *Disciples **Tsurumaru Shinsuke (Former) Kibe School *Disciples **Kibe Ryuuhou (Former) **Yashichi (Former) Maruyama School *Disciples **Maruyama Ichida (Former) **Maruyama Terujiru (Former) **Maruyama Kouzou (Former) Soujin School *Leader **Hanamura Keijirou (Decease) *Disciple **Hanamura Riichirou (Former) **Toudou Koma (Former) **Kuro Hajime (Former) **Kamiyama (Former) Antagonists Muhou School *Leader **Jinsuke Kurogane (Decease) *Personal Corps **Itou Ranmaru (Decease) **Tsuchiryuu **Matsumoto Muraku (Decease) **Yamanoue Kiyomori (Decease) **Omiya Banri (Decease) **Toujou Shungaku **Kudou Shimon **Tsurumaru Shinsuke (Decease) **Jinkuu **Arimaru (Decease) *Advisors **Kujou Mario (Former) **Ichinose Kai (Decease) **Murasame Riko (Former) **Hanamura Riichirou (Decease) **Kuryuu Ango **Nachi **Tsukikage (Former) *Corps Commanders **Yoshifuku Jingyou **Nishio Motoji (Decease) **Kuro Hajime **Hasukawa Kiichi (Decease) **Nasu Souun (Decease) **Toudou Koma (Decease) **Mamiya Suzunosuke **Kura Shiden (Decease) **Furuhashi Genya **Rinkei (Decease) **Maezono Chouei (Decease) **Niina Gakushin (Decease) **Maruyama Ichida (Decease) **Maruyama Terujiru (Decease) **Maruyama Kouzou (Decease) **Uchikawa Manjirou (Former) **Azuma Jin (Decease) **Kumakushi Sanzou (Decease) **Kibe Ryuuhou (Former) **Kamiyama (Decease) **Moritomo (Decease) *Division Commanders **Maniwa Juuhou (Decease) **Shibano Ippi **Sarumata Kenzou *Members **Yamashita Tagosaku (Decease) **Shinjirou **Chuuji (Decease) **Tatehara Ginji (Decease) **Sekiryuu (Decease) **Seirin (Decease) **Yashichi (Former) **Sakaki Satou (Decease) **Uraizumi Ban (Decease) **Utsumi (Decease) *Affiliated **Yukio (Decease) **Naoyoshi Washitzu (Former) **Yakushiji Eima (Decease) Shogunate *Members **Tsukikage (Decease) *Affiliated **Kujou Mario (Decase) Families Kurogane Family *Members **Jinsuke Kurogane (Decease) **Gama Kurogane Ichinose Family *Members **Ichinose Kai (Decease) **Ichinose Zenmaru Oizumi Family *Members **Oizumi Kamedenbou **Oizumi Senka Hyuuga Family *Members **Hyuuga Masato **Hyuuga Kosaburo Daimaru Family *Members **Daimaru Sakon (Decease) **Daimaru Ryuugo (Decease) **Daimaru Souji (Decease) **Daimaru Genzou (Decease) **Daimaru Shinosuke (Decease) **Daimaru Gorou Maruyama Family *Members **Maruyama Ichida (Decease) **Maruyama Terujiru (Decease) **Maruyama Kouzou (Decease) Hanamura Family *Members **Hanamura Keijirou (Decease) **Hanamura Riichirou (Decease) Washitzu Family *Members **Washitzu Naomasa (Deceased) **Washitzu Naomitsu (First son, Deceased) **Washitzu Naonari (Second son, Deceased) **Washitzu Naotsugu (Third son, Deceased) **Washitzu Naomochi (Sixth son, Deceased) **Washitzu Naosada (Tenth son, Deceased) **Washitzu Naoie (Eleventh son, Deceased) **Washitzu Naoshige (Thirteenth son, Deceased) **Washitzu Naoharu (Fifteenth son, Deceased) **Washitzu Naoyoshi (Twentyeigth son) **Washitzu Naonobu (Twentyninth son, Deceased) **Washitzu Naokatsu (Thirtyfirst son, Deceased) Category:List